Of Surprises and Taylor Swift
by angellwings
Summary: Caitlyn is being forced to miss the Camp Rock reunion to make up snow days at school, and she is NOT happy about it. Jason/Caitlyn. One-shot.


**A/N:** Okay, suburbs inspired me to write a Jaitlyn story the other night...and here it is. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_Of Surprises and Taylor Swift_

by angellwings

* * *

Caitlyn stared down at the magazine her friend Holly had given to her. This was not what she needed right now. She was being reminded of the very place she couldn't be. On the front of the magazine was Connect Three. She turned the front cover away from her. She preferred to look at the dumb Taylor Swift "Got Milk?" ad. Normally, that wasn't the case. Caitlyn was not a fan of T. Swift. Just like she wasn't a fan of lip syncing with her hair brush and jumping up and down on her bed (which was something T. Swift apparently enjoyed.)

Today, however, she would make the sacrifice if it meant she didn't have to think about what she was missing. The Camp Rock reunion was happening today, and where was she? In stupid school. Okay, school wasn't really stupid. Most of the time she even enjoyed it (as long as the cheerleaders stayed far away from her) but today it was torture. This was a make up day for snow days. It would have been a teacher workday if it hadn't been for Snowmageddon. If it weren't for snow days she would be laughing on the pier at Camp with all of her friends right now.

Her friend Holly was currently slamming things around in the locker they shared. Their school had a limited supply of lockers so underclassmen were forced to split the space with someone.

"Something wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"Where did I put my People Magazine?" She asked frantically.

Caitlyn chuckled and waved the Magazine in Holly's face, "You handed it to me, remember?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she turned and took it back from Caitlyn. "I completely forgot."

"Well, here, take it. I don't want it," Caitlyn sighed. Holly's eyes widened.

"I thought you were friends with these guys?" Holly asked.

"I am! I'm just upset because I _could_ be hanging out with them today, but the stupid snow got in the way," Caitlyn grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Couldn't you go hang out with them tomorrow?"

"No, everyone's leaving tomorrow night. By the time I got there it would practically be over," Caitlyn sighed.

"Well, there's only a few more weeks until summer break. It won't be long before you see them again," Holly said brightly.

Caitlyn nodded, but knew it wouldn't be the same. She didn't even know if Connect Three would be at camp this summer. What if they had to tour? It was possible. Summer was the best time for them to tour since their fan base had three months of nothing to do.

But if she were honest with herself she was really upset about not seeing one specific person. She had been really looking forward to this weekend because of him. She truly loved her other friends, but she had really wanted to see a certain now curly haired guitarist with a wicked spin move.

The rest of the day went by so slowly that she could have sworn they were all trapped in an instant replay. She just knew she was going to be stuck in class for the rest of her life. The bell finally rang to dismiss classes and Caitlyn rushed out of the building. Her mom usually picked her up from school because she just happened to finish up her dance classes in time to do so. Her mom and another teacher split the dance classes. Her mother had the day classes with the retirees and college students while the other teacher took on the preschool, elementary, middle, and high school age kids.

Caitlyn spotted her mom's car and immediately ducked inside. She looked down at her bag to make sure she had remembered everything as the car pulled away from the sidewalk. She was surprised when the silence stretched on for a few minutes. Usually her mom began asking her questions right away. Her mom always wanted to know every detail of her day. Caitlyn quirked an eyebrow.

"What not even a 'how was your day?'" Caitlyn asked as she turned to look at the driver for the first time. She froze, and her mouth dropped open in shock. There, sitting next to her, with his shades on and his curls shoved underneath a baseball cap, was Jason. She blinked and said nothing for several minutes.

"Caity?" He asked hesitantly. "You awake over there?"

"Wh-what. Are you. Doing. Here?" She asked slowly.

Jason grinned at her, "You don't think we'd have a Camp Rock reunion without you, do you?"

She stammered for a few more minutes before just staring wide eyed at the guy sitting next to her.

He chuckled, "Wow, Caitlyn Gellar is speechless. I don't believe it."

"You're not supposed to be here!" She exclaimed suddenly. "You're supposed to be at camp!"

"Slight change of plans," He said brightly. "Camp came to you."

They pulled in her driveway and Caitlyn immediately saw the all too familiar Camp Rock bus, "You didn't!"

Jason laughed, "We did. You haven't missed a camp reunion in years. We couldn't let you lose such perfect attendance."

Caitlyn launched herself across the seat and hugged Jason tightly, "Thank you! I've been in such a bad mood all day because I didn't think I would get to see you—you guys!"

Caitlyn blushed at her slip of the tongue and released him.

"Yeah, your mom told us. That's why she sent me to get you in her car. She thought you might need a pick me up," Jason smiled. "And I think my excitement might have been getting on everyone's nerves."

Caitlyn laughed, "You were jumping up and down, weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it! I gained so much extra energy when I realized I was REALLY going to get to see you!"

"You were that excited to see me?" Caitlyn asked with a blush.

"Well, yeah! You're my second favorite part of camp! Second only to the music, just in case you're curious," Jason said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?"

Jason reached over and took her hand in his, "I wouldn't lie about something like that, Caity."

She beamed at him, "Then, other than the music you're my favorite part of Camp too."

Jason casually brought her hand that he held up to his lips and kissed the back of it, "Glad to hear it. Should we go inside?"

Caitlyn was still caught up in the feeling of his lips against the back of her hand, and didn't hear him.

"Caitlyn?" Jason asked. He had a feeling he knew what had distracted her. He almost couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd thought about doing it and started the action before he could stop himself. It had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

"Hm?" Caitlyn answered in a distracted tone.

"Should we go in?" He repeated.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, of course."

They got out of Caitlyn's mom's car and headed inside. Caitlyn couldn't believe THIS many people were here JUST because she wasn't going to be able to make it to the reunion. She was sure there were still lots of people back at camp like they were supposed to be, but all the people she truly cared about were here. That's what mattered.

Caitlyn made her way around the room and stopped to talk with Mitchie, Peggy, and Ella. She wasn't sure where Jason had disappeared to, and she couldn't stop herself from looking for him. She felt bad because she was supposed to be listening to Mitchie talk about these musician guys she's been working with, but all she could do was crane her neck back and forth searching for Jason.

Mitchie chuckled and cleared her throat, "Jason is probably in the kitchen trying to snag a cookie from my mom. He's been begging for one all day."

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend knowingly, "You were looking for Jason, right?"

Caitlyn blinked and opened her mouth to deny it, but Mitchie stopped her.

"Don't say it because I won't buy it. It would be pointless."

Caitlyn sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you came to see me too but—"

Peggy smiled softly at Caitlyn, "No worries, I think we were all expecting you to be caught up in Jason."

"He's certainly caught up in you," Ella said with a smirk before her eyes grew wide in horror. She wasn't supposed to say anything. She had been sworn to secrecy.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked with a grin.

"Um, nothing. Hey! Look at my new nail polish!" Ella exclaimed as she wiggled her nails in the light.

Caitlyn smiled at Ella's attempt to change the subject in amusement, "Ella, what do you know?"

"Not a thing, really. Nate didn't tell me anything. Nope," Ella said urgently.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"Oh geez, does anybody have any tape so I can just tape my own mouth shut?" Ella asked with a sigh.

Peggy laughed at her friend, "A little late for that, Ella."

"Come on, El, I won't tell anyone," Caitlyn promised.

Ella quirked an eyebrow at her, "I don't believe that."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone who isn't already involved," Caitlyn amended.

"You might as well just tell her," Mitchie smiled. "She'll pry it out of you eventually anyway."

Ella looked from side to side before leaning toward Caitlyn and whispering, "Jason's kind of majorly crushing on you. You did not hear that from me. This whole thing, coming to see you, was his idea. He suggested it to Brown almost as soon as he found out you couldn't come."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked happily. "He did?"

Ella nodded, "Nate said he had a feeling that if Brown had said no Jason would've tracked you down anyway."

Without another word Caitlyn stood up and went in search of Jason. Mitchie was right. She found him in the kitchen begging Mrs. Torres for a cookie. She heard Mrs. Torres chuckle and finally give in. Caitlyn watched in amusement as Jason did a little victory dance and grabbed the largest cookie on the platter.

"Nice moves," Caitlyn commented with a chuckle. Jason froze and turned slowly to face her.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Why? Nothing wrong with a good victory dance," Caitlyn said brightly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Jason nodded as he grabbed Caitlyn's hand with his free one (the hand that wasn't holding the cookie) and led her out onto the back porch. She thought it was rather funny that he seemed perfectly comfortable with the layout of her house after a couple of hours. It was cute.

The door to the house closed and he turned to her expectantly, "What's up?"

"Why did you do this for me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," She smirked. "I know you're the one that suggested this to Brown. What I don't know is why?"

If Ella was right, Caitlyn did actually know why, but she wanted—no, needed—to hear it from him.

"You're one of my best friends, Cait," He told her. "Do I need a reason other than that?"

She sighed in frustration and resisted the urge to smack his arm, "Jase, honestly, why did you do this?"

He might as well just tell her. There was no way she was going to let this go, "I needed to see you. That's why. I mean, I'm glad we keep in touch and I love every phone call with you, but sometimes you get to a point where phone calls aren't enough anymore and you _need_ to actually see someone. I needed to remind myself that you were real."

Caitlyn smiled and reached out to cover his hand with hers, "That might be the sweetest thing anyone has said to me, ever. And thank you, I needed to see you as well. I've missed everyone but I have to say, I've missed you the most."

He smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug.

"Caitlyn?" He whispered into her hair.

"Yeah?"

"I know that things with me can get complicated because of scheduling and other things, but I was wondering, if we could work it out, would you be willing to go out sometime? Just you and me?" He asked softly.

Caitlyn smiled and took in his presence as she answered, "I would love to, Jase."

She felt his lips brush against her forehead. Not to channel Taylor Swift, but this was definitely the best day. She might even be swayed to lip sync and dance around her bedroom…once. Okay, maybe twice. But that was her cliché teenage moment limit.


End file.
